depressionwikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Depression Wiki
talk moved to User talk:Sannse Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia Health Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 22:08, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Winter Freeze depression Isolate static and conjecture placement deliberate outage... May allso be considered alzheimer or Blue freeze depression copy Do all Wikias have to copy their main articles from Wikipedia? I read somewhere on Wikia: Wikias are not meant to be a copy or to compete with Wikipedia If a Wikia is going to be an exact copy of Wikipedia, it would be more useful to create a Wikiproject there... Or just link the articles from here and not pasting them at all. Freud2008 02:48, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Wikipedia articles can be a good way to start of a new wiki. But the idea is that they would then develop into either more specific and detailed articles, or just have a different stype and slant. For example, I find Wikipedia articles overly technical for the average reader, and it's the average reader who wants to understand their own depression that I think this wiki should be aimed at. :But, the wiki is pretty dead at the moment, I've not had time to edit it for ages and with my own depression in the past (I hope!) I'm not really that enthused to revive it. Maybe someone will come along who wants to take it on sometime -- sannse (talk) Redesign Does anyone have ideas on redesigning the main page? Tollerach (talk) 22:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi. I'm Woverniox. and I Originally made this page as a place to dump my half-made and terrible creepypastas that I would make from the Creepypasta wikia, but I like what you've turned it into, and will open my arms with full help and support. ''hey everyone , '' before reading this click on this link listen while reading....''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeDYTahZzUA ''so your all still sat there thinking .... '' ''but you want to do it soo bad but you feel bad or dont have the gutts? well thats good , heres a little story ... a girl selfharmed and got bullied for it she came over the edge '' ''and she wanted to go worse like kill her self .. she wrote her note grabbed the her blades tablets and rope . she tok the tablets slit her wrists and put the rope around her neck and hung her self. her best friend came in and screamed and cried she tried to save you , your parents came up stairs next and dropped to the floor. 2 weeks later it was your furniral and everyone from school to old mates bullys parents close friends even you family friends came including teachers all crying asking why they didnt notice. remember people care dont make it to late because its not your life your taking your giving everyone else a slow and painful life that they want to end. trust me i know , i had a girl friend that killed herself because of her sexuality it doesnt hurt you it hurts everyone else around you. Darkalex69 (talk) 03:19, January 31, 2016 (UTC)beckyalex69